Memories
by E.R.Aguilar
Summary: ¿Qué le ocurre al agente Clint Francis Barton? Sus emociones lo estan volviendo loco y ni siquiera sabe de donde se originan...Pero Natasha Romanoff sí y tal vez es el momento de hablar y intentar explicar algunas cosas. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic slash que publicó, no es explicito y espero que lo disfruten.

Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la trama...Dedicado a una amiga ;).

* * *

Él intentaba seguir adelante, actuar cotidianamente pero le resultaba imposible. Estaba sumamente frustrado, molesto y dolido para poder pensar en controlar sus emociones… ¡Maldición! Era uno de los espías elite de SHIELD y no podía mantener la cabeza fría.

"¡Barton!" le llamó Nick Fury, quién supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus mejores agentes. Su voz sacó a Clint de sus pensamientos.

El arquero había estado lanzando fechas sin darse cuenta y todas habían dado en el centro, tal vez con mayor fuerza de lo habitual. Él miró al hombre del parche esperando que diera una instrucción.

"El entrenamiento terminó hace diez minutos, agente" le dijo Fury señalando que solo estaban ellos dos en la sala.

"Sí, señor" dijo Clint caminando hacia el almacén de armas y dejando su arco y carcaj. Después con un pequeño asentimiento hacia su jefe salió del lugar, Nick solo lo vio irse, preguntándose qué le pasaba al chico.

Cuando salió de la sala, se encontró con su compañera y amiga, Natasha Romanoff. En su mirada sabía que ella conocía de sus emociones y aunque ella no lo admitiera estaba preocupada, pues muchas veces ella había padecido de lo mismo y en esos momentos solo tuvo a Clint como apoyo, uno junto a otro en los momentos de incertidumbre.

Muchos agentes de SHEILD y sus compañeros Vengadores creían que ellos eran pareja pero se equivocaban, ellos se querían como hermanos, almas gemelas destinas a protegerse desde el momento que él la encontró y decidió llevarla por el camino correcto. Aparte que los dos le 'tiraban' al otro lado, aunque eso era un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían del otro.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del Helicarrier hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta que conducía a la habitación de la rusa. La mujer abrió su puerta, cuando Barton se disponía a irse a su cuarto, la pelirroja se giró y dijo:

"Sé que toda tu incertidumbre es por lo que ocurrió con... él, cuando te poseyó" Clint frunció el ceño "Al principio pensé que era odio y que este sanaría venciéndole pero…ahora no estoy tan segura"

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó el varón "Claramente odio a ese Bastardo por lo que me hizo y lo que hizo que hiciera" Recordó todas las muertes que causo.

"Pero lo que he visto en tu mirada no es odio, es añoranza, dolor y molestia" dijo Natasha "Casi pareces una novia abandonada" Clint iba a replicar pero la rusa no se lo permitió "Dijiste hace unos meses que tenías fallas en la memoria, que solo recordabas escasas situaciones donde él te daba órdenes…así que hay una posibilidad."

"Estas loca, Nat" le dijo Clint pero algo en su memoria se removió y la mujer lo notó.

"Hace dos meses tuvimos una misión donde saliste herido cuando explotó la torre donde estabas" le contó Natasha "Yo vi como caías y no debiste sobrevivir pero vi como una luz azul te envolvió al momento de caer, después vimos que no te habías roto nada, ni tenías heridas de gravedad solo estabas inconsciente…Algo o alguien te protegió" Ella había estado guardando eso, primero para que nadie de SHIELD molestará a Clint y segundo: para no perturbar a su amigo.

Clint se quedó tres segundos estático y después se fue prácticamente corriendo a su habitación. La pelirroja solo miró el lugar donde Clint había estado y después se metió a su habitación mordiéndose el labio inferior como único síntoma de preocupación.

* * *

Loki miro al guardia que vigilaba su 'bella' cárcel de vidrio, se sentía como esos animales de Midgard que los humanos ponían en jaulas para su exhibición. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, intentando que el tiempo pasará sin volverlo demente.

Entonces percibió un pequeño disturbio en su mente y buscó la causa de ello…Clint Barton. El agente de SHIELD y miembro de los Vengadores había roto el sello que él había puesto en sus recuerdos…Esos recuerdos.

Él nunca lo admitiría ni admitirá que ese simple mortal le había causado una muy fuerte…¿impresión? . Ese agente a pesar de ser un asesino tenía una hermosa alma, llena de luz. Al inicio lo vio como una herramienta pero no pudo evitar que él traspasará sus defensas…pues aunque estaba bajo su control todavía mostraba esas pequeñas características que lo hacían especial…tenía fe, esperanza y creía en el bien…y eso le atrajo más.

Los recuerdos que suprimió del agente, podían ser los mejores que algunas vez Loki tendría en su larga existencia…El calor del agente, su devoción, y su ¿amor?.

Y fue por eso que lo suprimió...Loki no deseaba que los nueve mundos se enteraran del único ser que lo volvió vulnerable, el único ser que volvió loco al dios del caos.

Pero ahora las cosas estaban por cambiar, había aceptado que ese mortal no lo recordará de esa forma y por eso viviría su vida en soledad, buscando cumplir sus otros objetivos, claramente sin dañar y cuidando a ese hombre-como ya lo había hecho hace poco-.

Pero ahora que el sello se rompió,y nada evitaría que el volviera con ese mortal… pronto saldría de esa prisión y volvería con ese ser…ese ser al que él ¿amaba?.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer...espero que lo disfruten y por favor ayudenme a mejorar mandandome su opinión...

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno estoy de regreso con este fic, la verdad se supone que era un one-shot pero después de unos comentarios me animé a escribir más...espero lo disfruten

Advertencia: Obviamente nada es mío salvó las locuras. También hay parejas de un mismo sexo y una pareja bastante peculiar, sí tu mente no es lo suficientemente abierta para leer esto no lo hagas, no quiero "asqueados" ni "traumatizados"

* * *

Capítulo 2

Clint miro la ciudad de Nueva York, sus luces y sus sonidos servían de distracción para sus tormentosos pensamiento. Había pasado una semana desde su discusión con Natasha y después de eso todas las noches,sin excepción, extraños sueños no le permitían dormir...

Todos eran diferentes, diferentes escenarios-algunos de alto contenido sexual-,salvó por dos cosas:

Unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes y una seductora voz...

"Eres mío, agente...sólo mío y quién te ponga un dedo encima...morirá"

Y el agente Barton sabía a quién pertenecían tanto la mirada como la voz, eran de ÉL...del dios de las mentira y del caos, Loki.

Este hecho lo confundía; ¿Acaso algo había ocurrido entre los dos?¿había sido consensual o forzado? Y lo más importante:¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

Sus sentimientos estaban cruzados y sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío y al parecer todo el mundo lo había notado; Fury le había dado el mes libre, Natasha le había dado su espacio para que se calmará y Stark le ofreció relajarse en la nueva Torre Stark.

Y su estancia en la Torre había sido grata pero no le había ayudado ha averiguar el espacio en blanco en su memo...

"Debería estar descansado, agente Barton"dijo una voz que parecía calmada pero contenía diversas emociones.

"Le he dicho que me llame Clint, Bruce" El científico detrás de Barton se ruborizo.

"Clint...deberías dormir" El agente sonrió cansinamente al oír que Banner por fin lo llamaba por su nombre. Y a parte el doctor sonaba genuinamente preocupado, él había notado su insomnio.

"no logró hacerlo" admitió el hombre."Tengo demonios que no me permiten..."

"¿Te doy un consejo?"El arquero asintió, sorprendido por la interrupción.  
"Vive el presente, deja atrás el pasado y lo que te haga daño...mándalo al carajo"El arquero rió al oír lo último, Bruce se contagió de sus risas.

Cuando lograron parar se miraron levemente y se sonrieron de forma amistosa. Poco después entraron a la torre juntos. Bruce lo acompaño hasta su habitación.

"buenas noches y gracias, Bruce"dijo el arquero antes de entrar a su habitación pero el doctor lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

"Yo...deseaba darte las gracias por...defenderme hace meses de esas personas y de poner las manos al fuego...por mi"dijo Bruce.

Hace tres meses ciertos grupos intentaron hacer que a Banner se le sacará de la ciudad por ser un peligro, pero Barton habló ante la gente junto a Tony para evitarlo e incluso amenazó a los líderes de esos grupos que sí intentaban dañar a un vengador -en especial a Bruce- se las verían con él y con sus flechas.

"cuando quieras, Bruce"dijo el arquero con una sincera sonrisa "Y lo que dije era verdad, soy capaz de darles en el culo con mis flechas sí intentan algo" Le guiñó el ojo y cerro la puerta.

Bruce tenía la cara roja y una sonrisa boba...en sus ojos un brillo que hace años parecía haberse extinguido, pero ahora había vuelto a surgir.

* * *

Maldito monstruo, engendro, basura, no mereces existir, ni respirar el mismo aire que él, ni recibir ninguna de sus sonrisas.

Loki estaba furioso y sentía un enorme deseo de asesinar. Su guardia estaba aterrado al ver a sí al príncipe castigado, esperando a que el jotun se lanzará en su contra.

El Jotun no podía permitir que es monstruo tuviera sí quiera contacto con SU agente. En el tiempo que Clint había estado en la torre Stark había notado las miradas que esa Aberración le dedicaba a Clint.

Tenía que salir pronto de su cárcel si no quería que esa COSA tocaría a su pareja...tendría que adelantar sus planes, pero como salir sin llamar la atención...

* * *

Tony se encontraba en uno de los pisos de la torre dedicados a la investigación. Pero no se estaba dedicando a ninguno de sus miles de proyectos si no que miraba la conversación que habían mantenido el halcón y Banner la noche anterior.

"Conozco esa cara y no es buena señal" dijo Pepper entrando con un hermoso vestido floreado que mostraba sus sensuales piernas y se abrazaban suavemente a sus curvas.

"Te ves bellísima...¿por qué el cambio?" Pregunto Stark cerrando el video.

"Es viernes" dijo la mujer acercándose para darle un beso en la boca al millonario. Tony la hizo sentarse en su regazo, profundizando el beso.

El raspar de un garganta los hizo separarse para encontrarse con un Steve Rogers ligeramente ruborizado pero con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a la pareja, al llegar a su altura se agachó para besar suavemente al millonario en la comisura de los labios para luego quitarle a Pepper de las piernas.

"Hoy es mía, Stark"dijo el soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial sujetando con delicadeza la mano de la pelirroja.

"¿nos vamos ya?" Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. El Rubio asintió , poniendo a la altura de sus labios la mano femenina y besándola con adoración.

"Los veré en la noche"dijo Stark con una sonrisa coqueta y un brillo de deseo en su oscura mirada. "no hagan desastres sin mi"

Pepper le besó la mejilla como despedida y Steve le dio un pico en los labios.

"Deja a Clint y a Bruce en paz" le advirtió la pelirroja antes de salir sorprendiendo a Stark de que estaba al tanto de lo que hacia para luego sonreír con niño bueno y verlos irse hasta que se perdieron de la vista.

Steve, Stark y Pepper tenían una relación inusual pero sumamente estable. Steve era bisexual desde su adolescencia, aunque en su época hubiera tenido que mantener escondida sus preferencia, por lo que no se sintió confuso en sentirse atraído fuertemente por Stark y cautivado por la señorita Potts. Lo que le hizo sentirse mal era interferir en la relación de los dos...Pero fue todo lo contrario:

Tony amaba a los dos con toda su alma, aparte decía que entré más en su cama mejor. Una excusa para ocultar todos sus sentimientos hacia sus dos amantes.

Pepper los adoraba completamente a los dos, preocupándose por cuidarlos y vigilar por su bienestar hasta donde ella podía,siendo recompensara por los dos a su manera; los viernes Steve la llevaba a una cita, los sábados eran para salir los tres y los domingos Tony haría algo para consentir a la pelirroja, siempre y cuando no hubiera ninguna amenaza que necesitará a los dos héroes.

Cuando Tony se aseguró que sus amantes se fueron volvió a poner el video de sus dos huéspedes. Él ya conocía los sentimientos de Banner y con gusto le ayudaría...a tener al halcón en su cama y que el halcón lo tuviera a él en su corazón.

" Jarvis, haz una reservación para mañana en ese ridículo y cursi restaurante que tanto le gusta a Pepper"

" ¿Para tres, señor?" Pregunto la IA.

"Para cinco, dividiéndolos en dos mesas, una para tres y otra para dos"

"la señorita Potts podría mostrarse enfadada si descubriera su plan, señor" advirtió

" Me arriesgare" dijo el millonario, pensando en un plan para convencer a Steve de aliarse le en su retorcido proyecto.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo, recuerda comentar; cada comentario me ayuda a mejorar y ver mis errores, a parte quiero saber su opinión de como estoy manejando la trama.

Y por cierto ¿ que opinan de la " pareja" Tony/Pepper/Steve?

un beso grande y hasta la próxima.


End file.
